


Christmas Proposal

by BookDragon13



Series: Home For The Holidays [25]
Category: We Have Always Lived in the Castle (2019)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Charles has an important question to ask you
Relationships: Charles Blackwood/Reader
Series: Home For The Holidays [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037592
Kudos: 1





	Christmas Proposal

Charles felt nervous. With all his charm and confidence, he usually didn’t feel nervous. But today was different. Today was Charles’ first Christmas with you, the love of his life. He hoped you would like his present.

The time for gift giving finally came. After you gave Charles his present, a cologne that you swore would smell amazing on him, Charles got down on one knee. You looked at him, a little confused, as he pulled a small, velvet box.

“Mio caro, I know we haven’t been together long,” Charles said as he opened the box, revealing a diamond ring, “but I know that I love you more than anything else in the world. Will you marry me?”

Tears in your eyes, you accepted. To Charles, this was the best Christmas Day ever.


End file.
